12 Roses
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Sam receives a series of strange Valentine's Day gifts! [Could also be called "The 12 Days of Valentine's"]
1. February 3rd

**A/N: So this is my Valentine's Day Special! It's extremely early, I know! Just think of it as a birthday gift too! :)**

**This is kind of like the "12 Days of Valentine's" or something...**

**As usual, please don't curse in your reviews (it makes you sound poor and stupid) and enjoy!**

**12 Roses**

MONDAY, FEB 3rd

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I gasped and bolted upright out of bed. I need to turn the sound down on that alarm! I nearly ripped out the nearest weapon and blasted the darn thing! I ran an tired hand through my dark hair while my eyes lazily scanned over the room. I took notice on the calendar that it was Monday, February 3rd. It was fairly sunny outside. There was a new table in the corner. My bed needed to be ma- wait what? New table?

It wasn't very noticeable. The table was made of dark cherry wood and was about the side of my bedside table. There was a crystal vase on top with a single red rose. It had been shoved in the farthest corner from my bed, but next to the window so that the light caught it just right and made the crystal shine. It was really just beautiful in all of its simplicity.

I stretched and carefully inched towards the table. Then I gently stroked the rose petals. I wasn't sure why it was there, or what it was for, but it was a nice gesture, and I appreciated it. Then I quickly got ready for school and hurried outside to meet Danny and Tucker for our walk to school. We met at the street corner at the end of my block.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Morning, Sam," Tucker replied.

"Hello, Sam! How are you today?" Danny questioned. Very sweetly, I might add. We quickly started on our route to school.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I smirked. He had probably been up all night with the ghosts.

"No. It's cool. They're actually letting up because I told them that it was February," he answered with a shrug.

"What does February have to do with the ghosts?" I inquired. No seriously. What was with that?

"Most of the ghosts have girlfriend/boyfriend relationships. They're very serious about commitment, and forgetting the month of love can be a very bad way to break up," he stated.

"Month of love, huh?" Tucker questioned. Oh no! I knew that face! "Are two very certain lovebirds going to do something special?"

"Tucker!" Danny and I yelled. He snorted with laughter all the way until we reached Casper High. We walked up the front steps, and somewhat surprisingly, Danny opened the door for us.

"Thanks, Danny," I nodded, recognizing a common curtesy when I saw one. Tucker just nodded his thanks with a slight wink. Wink? Why did he wink? Ugh, boys. I'll never understand them.

"See you in class, Tuck," Danny waved as Tucker hurried off to his locker. We walked to my locker like usual, but I was startled when something fell out. "What is that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. I cautiously kicked the gray lump.

"Sam, I don't think it's alive. Just pick it up," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" I held my hands up in surrender. I knelt and grabbed the fabric object before turning it over and examining it. My eyes widened in surprise. "It's a Dumpty Humpty t-shirt," I announced.

"Really?" Danny wondered curiously. He peeked over my shoulder. It was a simple high-rise, gray t-shirt with the Dumpty Humpty logo in purple on the front. It was pretty cool actually. To tell you the truth, I'd been looking at this shirt for a while, but I'd never convinced myself to buy it.

"I thinks someone lost it," I sighed. Danny gave me a puzzled look.

"Sam, it was in your locker," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it-" I trailed off when I noticed the tag. There was a card...attached? "Sam, don't be stupid. Just take the gift," I read.

"Whoever gave you that knew you well!" Danny laughed. "Come on, we need to get to class."

"O-okay," I confirmed and gathered my books. I gently placed the shirt back in my locker and followed Danny to his. He gathered his things and we went to 's homeroom.

All day, Danny kept opening doors for me. Out of the classroom, in to the classroom, in to the cafeteria, out of the cafeteria, in to the locker room for PE (he didn't go in so I had to left myself out), out of the gym, out of the school, in to my house. All day. Every chance he got. It was really sweet. I liked it.

The strange thing was, when I got home, the rose hadn't wilted at all. And the crystal still seemed to shine a bit, even though the sun was starting to set. I don't care if it was some kind of evil plot. I liked that rose and I was keeping it.

I also liked that t-shirt, so I gladly hung that up. Sadly, my closet was too full, so I hung it on one of my dressed handles. But I liked seeing it out in the open. It added to my room decor.

Before I knew it, I was back asleep, and kind of wanting to wake up again. Kind of.

[/{[(•)]}\]

**A/N: Who is leaving mysterious things for Sam? See if you can figure it out before the end of the story!**


	2. February 4th

TUESDAY, FEB. 4th

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The alarm clock was silenced with much force this time. I groggily rolled out of my bed and on to the floor. I stood and scratched my head before turning and scanning the room. It's a habit. Don't judge me.

The table was slightly different today. There was another rose in the vase, and a nice black ribbon had been tied in a bow around the vase's neck. A little card sat next to the vase as well.

I nodded sleepily before getting ready for school. Then, and only then, did I attempt to read the card.

'Dear, Sammy.

This is the month of Valentine's Day. It's kind of a tradition to treat the girl you like better during this month. So I hope you like the gifts. Enjoy!'

I wasn't sure who felt like it was okay to just call me 'Sammy,' but I was contented to know the reason for the roses. Maybe this secret admirer was also the giver of the Dumpty Humpty shirt? That's nice, really. I'm thankful.

I greeted the boys at the street corner once again, and we started our commute to educational prison. Danny insisted on carrying my backpack for me today, AND he STILL opened every door I walked through. It was very gentlemanly. Maybe he was in on this Valentine's Day stuff, too?

I was pleasantly surprised to see Dumpty Humpty's latest CD come falling out of my locker. This secret admirer must have known somehow that I didn't have it yet. I'm not sure if that's creepy, or sweet.

Danny carried my books for even, and even though I protested, on the inside I was screaming like a little girl with a new toy. Did this mean Danny likes me? Do I need to do something for him? He was opening doors and carrying my books for me like a total boss. It was impressive.

And when the day ended? I was sort of looking forward to waking up. Sort of.


	3. February 5th

WEDNESDAY, FEB. 5th

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I groaned and rolled into a sitting position. Another wonderful morning. Sarcasm. Yeah.

I yawned into the back of my hand as I glanced towards the table. I grinned in delight at the newest additions; a third rose and a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and the somehow, silver shavings had been engrained into the vase. The vase's crystal had already been very pretty, but the sparkles made the whole room shine.

I crawled out of bed and made my way to the box of chocolates. I wouldn't eat them until I was sure that they hadn't been poisoned, but they looked so perfect that I almost didn't want to eat them! Almost. I was sure they were foreign, but the chocolates didn't match the box. The box had to be hand-made. And the chocolates were perfectly square with decorative lines in a perfect pattern. I almost thought they were fake! But they weren't.

I got ready for school, smiling every time I glanced at my Dumpty Humpty t-shirt and the growing pile of gifts. I met the boys at the corner, and we walked to school like we did every morning. When Tucker was too focused on his PDA to notice, Danny asked if we could hang out at his place tonight. I said 'yes,' because, well, he's my crush so of course I wanted to spend more time with him.

Danny still opened doors and carried my books for me, and a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian cook book came tumbling out of my locker. The whole day just seemed more special.

Danny and I had a good time. He still opened doors for me, and he even carried my snacks up to his room. We played the Special Edition of Doomed that had been created for Valentine's Day. It was funny to see Danny trying to beat the Love Trolls, little pink and red monsters that tried to hug you to death. No joke.

Strange thing was, Jazz kept winking at Danny whenever she saw him. I let it go as some weird brother-sister thing, but it insisted on staying in the back of my mind.

Danny walked me home and opened the door to let me into my own house. And I went to bed once again, almost wanting to get up again. Almost.


	4. February 6th

THURSDAY, FEB. 6th

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I glared daggers at the blasted device even after I had turned it off quite violently. Why did it have to be so loud? Couldn't it just be enough to wake me up? It doesn't take much!

I lazily shifted so I could see the table. Sleepily coming up for a name, I dubbed it 'Romance Central.' Another rose. A dark purple stuffed spider. The vase was filled with heart shaped ice cubes.

Really, I was more interested in the new aroma that invaded my senses. Kind of like...waffles, maple syrup, and orange juice. But that can't be right. My parents never get up early enough to make a decent breakfast, and I refused to let them hire a butler or maid. So it couldn't be...unless secret admirer guy!

I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs, not caring if I was seen in my nightgown with bed-head hair. I tore down the stairs and leapt over the railing to get to the kitchen. I scurried to the counter where a black tray held the breakfast food and a small vase of lavender. A tiny card next to my plate indicated that this was, indeed, my food.

I smiled and nervously took a bite. Screw consequences. Some guy made me breakfast. That's worth some serious brownie points! The waffles were fluffy, the syrup had to be foreign (because American syrup could never taste this good), and the orange juice was fresh. Like freshly squeezed oranges. Delicious.

A grin from ear to ear was plastered on my face as I got ready for school. I greeted the boys at the corner in a cheery mood, and they exchanged nervous glances.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded worriedly.

"I just had, like, the GREATEST breakfast of my life," I stated with a contented sigh.

"That's cool," Danny beamed. Tucker winked again at him.

"Dude, what's with the winking?" I inquired.

"Winking?" Tucker and Danny questioned at once. They looked at each other and winked as obviously and obnoxiously as possible.

"Ha ha ha," I dead-panned. We quickly arrived at school, and Danny continued to act like a gentleman, which I took as his new normal behavior. When we arrived at my locker, I was greeted with a cool origami book. Creative. I like it.

Soon, it was that time of the night where I had to go to bed. And I nearly wanted to get up and see what else had arrived in the morning. Nearly.


	5. February 7th

FRIDAY, FEB 7th

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Gosh darn it! Shut up!" I screamed as I tumbled on to the floor upon waking. I turned to Romance Central to see if anything else had appeared. Normally, I should have been concerned that someone was able to get into my house so easily to do something like this, but I really could care less. If they were going to do something, they would have done it already.

There was a fifth rose, but now the roses had been held together by a ring of decorative leaves that slipped over the edge of the vase. A little bag of my favorite gummy bats rested next to the box of untouched chocolates.

I giggled at the gummy bats and hurried to get ready for school, despite my sour mood about the alarm clock. Unfortunately, my face had settled back into a frown by the time I met with the boys.

"Hi, Sam," Tucker greeted.

"You're upset," Danny observed. "Why?" His eyes flashed a protective green.

"Settle down there boy. I'm just mad about my stupid alarm clock. It's just so loud every morning! Not to mention, I need to clean my locker soon. It's a huge mess!" I cried. Tucker chuckled.

"Actually, the messier it is, the more chance that Dash will throw Danny in it," he declared. "That's a good thing because we know your code," he added quickly.

"Dash has been letting up to pamper Paulina. But we could stuff you in there if you'd like," Danny smirked. His eyes flashed again.

"H-hey dude. I'm on your side!" Tucker defended.

"Girls, girls! You're both pretty. And besides, it's not like we don't already know all of the locker combinations in the school," I shrugged.

"Correct," Tucker nodded.

"That is true," Danny sighed. Danny's now normal behavior pleased me, and I loved the new colored pencils that fell out of my locker in a little black pencil case. I was surprised to find a note on my desk in homeroom, though.

'Morning, Sammy!

You are the most beautiful, talented, smart, and amazing girl I could have ever laid eyes on! Hope you have a great Friday,

Love,

SAM (Secret Admirer Man)'

I snorted at his pen name. Well, at least I knew that he was a boy for certain now. Hey! Don't judge me! He could have been a girl for all I knew!

"Is everything alright, ?" questioned. He snatched the note from my fingers.

"No! Wait-!" I protested.

"Really, , I expect more from you than note passing, and-" he paused once he had finished reading. I blushed a violent red. "I see. Very well." He handed me back the note.

"Thank you," I nodded quietly.

"You're welcome. Oh, and do have a good day, ?" He winked. I nodded again. He started to walk away, but he paused. "Good morning, ." Another wink. But why?

"Same to you, ," Danny smiled. With a wink. Seriously! Am I missing something? What's with all of the winking?!

Class ended, and I was surprised to find similar notes on my desk each class. Really, that just gave me a clue. Secret Admirer Man went to Casper High. He had to, or else I wouldn't be able to get these notes! It also explained how he got into my locker everyday.

Soon, the school day was over. I was back in bed. I was about to the point where I was looking forward to waking up in the morning. About.


	6. February 8th

SATURDAY, FEB. 8th

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I groaned and lazily tried to hit the snooze button.

"Go back to bed; it's Saturday," I slurred. I accomplished my goal of silencing the infernal thing and turned over again to fall asleep. Apparently, that wasn't allowed.

"Sammy-kins! We all have a formal dinner to go to! I figured that you wouldn't know anybody, so even though I don't like your friends, I invited them! Come on! Get up!" My mother called from outside my room.

"Mom! It's Saturday! And it's a dinner! Can't I stay asleep?" I inquired wearily.

"No, you cannot! You need to get ready! Come on! Get up!" She repeated cheerily.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned. I forcefully rolled on to the floor. I rolled my eyes and glanced towards Romance Central in expectation. I wasn't disappointed.

A purple mini locker stood next to the vase with a post-it note on the front. A dark poetry book rested at the base of the vase, and the vase had been placed on top of a heart-shaped doily. Yet another rose leaned against the ring of leaves inside the vase.

I smiled and moved to open the locker.

"Samantha! It doesn't sound like you're getting ready!" My mom shouted.

"I have all day! Let me wake first, woman!" I yelled back. I smirked and detached the post-it note from the locker.

_'Hey, Sammy!_

_Since you don't have a locker in your house, I decided to set this up for you on the weekend! I'm sorry that it's such a light purple. I could find any darker ones. Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_SAM.'_

I breathed a laugh and opened the miniature locker door. I grabbed the wrapped package on the top shelf and gently tore the paper.

"New headphones!" I grinned at the gift. I had been needing some for a while, and these had adorable, little black skulls on the ear buds.

I crossed my room to my nightstand and attached the headphones to my cell phone. Then I moved to get ready for the dinner. I knew that I wasn't going to be allowed out of my room until the limo arrived. These things happened often enough that Danny and I had created a backup plan. There was a mini fridge hidden in my bathroom that was filled with sodas and vegan meals that didn't need to be cooked.

So for my breakfast, I treated myself to a diet Pepsi, an apple, and an orange. Then I brushed my teeth quickly and flossed. I laid out an evening gown for tonight and started the shower. While the water heated, I grabbed a black towel from the storage area in the back of my closet. I took an hour-long shower and spent a while drying my hair. I washed my face three times with different soaps, brushed my hair and straightened it, brushed my teeth and flossed again, and pinned my hair back in a messy bun and headband.

I took a break to eat lunch, because yes, it had taken me a good three hours to do all of that, but my mom wouldn't have accepted any less so don't judge me. So I ate a fruit salad and drank an orange soda and some water. Then I had to brush my teeth again. Which, was pretty annoying. And I flossed. Also annoying.

I cleaned up my bathroom for a little while. Then I did my makeup. I put on deodorant and painted my nails. I straightened my hair again. Afterwards, I took a short break to pick out my accessories. Next, I curled my hair and did it up in a fancy bun-like hairdo. I put on body spray and lathered on some fragrant lotion. Then I checked my makeup and redid it. I carefully changed into my evening gown and the associated accessories. I sprayed a bit more perfume and pulled on my high heels.

By then, it 6:00pm, or, dinner time. My bedroom door magically opened (it was really just my dad letting me out) just as I grabbed my coat and handbag. I exited the room in a regal fashion and made my way downstairs where Tucker and Danny waited in suited and slicked-back hair.

"Woah," Tucker breathed.

"S-Sam! You look...whoa! Like really...whoa!" Danny complimented...I think.

"Um, thanks. Should we be going?" I directed the question to my mom.

"I think it's about that time, yes," she confirmed. We all left the house and sat in the limo.

"It's a limo," Tucker gasped.

"Sam, you get to ride in a limo to these things?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," I waved them off.

"Not a big-! Dude! You get to ride in a LIMO," Tucker emphasized.

"Trust me, it's not hard to get motion sickness," I declared.

"Sammy-kins, I'm sure the ride will be fine. You can take some tums now if you want," my mother offered.

"I'm fine." How wrong I was. As soon as the car started moving, I lurched forward with every turn, and Danny had to hold me in place.

"I should have taken the tums," I murmured nervously.

"Don't sweat it. And what I meant to say earlier, was that you look breath-taking," Danny whispered in my ear. I blushed happily.

It wasn't long before we had arrived at the Grand Hall Hotel for the dinner. Limos and sports cars dropped people in extravagant outfits on to a long carpet to the door. Danny and Tucker were uncomfortable at first, but they eased into the swing of things as they watched people exiting their vehicles.

Danny got out first, and he offered me his arm. I rolled my eyes, but I took it anyway, resting my hand carefully atop his. Tucker and my parents followed us in, with my parents linking arms in a similar fashion. Danny found our seats, which were surprisingly next to each other. He pulled out my seat for me, and I felt like a princess sitting down. He seated himself next to me, and the dinner started shortly after. We chatted quietly while was ate, and a few teasing jokes later, Danny was calling me Princess. We laughed and ate, because the food was really tasteful. Then the dinner ended around 11:00pm, and we went home.

I undid my hair and washed off all of the fragrances and makeup with a shower. I changed into my pajamas and stared happily up at the ceiling. I was starting to think that maybe I wouldn't mind getting up again tomorrow. Maybe.


	7. February 9th

SUNDAY, FEB. 9th

TRA LA LA LA LA LA LAAA LA LA. **(A/N: Insert Troll Song Here...)**

The sweet tune filled the air, breaking me away from my sleep. Was that my alarm? But it couldn't be! My alarm was loud and obnoxious. This melody was gentle and soft.

In my confusion, I rolled on to my side to look at my bedside table. Sure enough, my alarm was the source of the harmonic sounds. I smiled softly and pulled myself out of bed. It was Sunday after all, and I had chores. But not before, of course, I visited Romance Central.

A seventh rose occupied the vase, and yellow rose petals had been sprinkled around the doily. A romantic poem was tucked under one corner of the mini locker, and inside the locker was a Danny Phantom doll.

Now I was concerned. Was this some kind of warning? Did they know about Danny? Or did my secret admirer just know that I supported him? The latter was the most likely, so I let myself believe that.

Since I was no longer concerned, I studied the doll. It had real hair, which was nice. His eyes just didn't look right without the glow, and he didn't have his shimmering ghostly aura. But, you companies can't be expected to replicate everything, can they? It was a pretty cute doll, I'll admit that.

So with a smile, I gently placed it beside my new stuffed spider. If you didn't realize, I haven't moved anything from the table. So the vase looked amazing, and all of my gifts were present. Except now that I think about it, my headphones were hooked up to my phone...

Anyway, my not-so-lazy Sunday passed, with me doing the dishes and the laundry for the whole house. I also cleaned my room and all of the bathrooms. But after dinner, I was pleasantly surprised to find Danny sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered tiredly while I rubbed my eye with my palm.

"I just had to see my princess," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Now? I'm tired. I feel like I just ran a marathon," I sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes, now. I wanted to see you, and-" he paused. He lifted himself from the bed and approached me. He grabbed both of my hands and positioned them.

"Danny-" I protested.

"I wanted to dance with you," he finished. He looked into my eyes, those baby blue orbs filled with hope.

"Danny, I'm tired," I repeated and slouched in my position.

"It's okay. I'll lead you through the steps," he assured.

"Danny!" I groaned. Suddenly, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Okay, okay. If you don't want to-" he turned to leave. I huffed and rubbed my other eye.

"Fine, we can dance," I mumbled. He smiled at me with his adorable lopsided grin.

"Love you, Sam," he taunted.

"Okay, lover boy. Let's get this over with," I murmured. We positioned our hands and started to sway slightly. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laughed.

"Come on, now. You're Sam Manson. You can't be that tired," he joked.

"I cleaned. All. Day," I retorted.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled quietly. He moved his hand to rub circles in my back.

"There's no music," I noticed softly.

"So I see," he nodded. Slowly, violin music drifted through the air. I lifted my head in surprise.

"How did you do that?" I asked. He grinned.

"Magic." The lights dimmed until only the moonlight lit the room. The smell of the roses carried through the air. I sighed contentedly and placed my forehead on Danny's shoulder.

"This is nice," I yawned.

"And you're tired," he whispered laughingly. He bent his knees and scooped me up bridal style. Then he swiftly laid me in my bed and kissed my warm forehead where his shoulder had been. "Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dan." And just like that, I wanted to wake up again.


	8. February 10th

MONDAY, FEB. 10th

"It's Monday, Monday, gotta get down on Monday!" Tucker parodied when I met the guys at the corner. I had awoken this morning to a gorgeous black choker at Romance Central, a new rose, and heart stickers on the vase. The alarm still sounded sweet, but there wasn't must else to talk about.

"Tucker, so not in the mood," I groaned.

"Why, oh why, does it have to be Monday?" Danny whined.

"What's so bad about this Monday?" I questioned.

"This Friday is Valentine's Day," Tucker stated.

"And the school is selling roses to raise money," Danny added. I rolled my eyes.

"Paulina and Star are going to get all of the roses," I replied, glaring into the sky.

"It's kind of a screwed up system too. Each student can only give one rose, but if you give one anonymously, then they can't tell if you send more," Tucker commented.

"So the popular guys get a chance to send a whole bouquet, and the skinny boys won't have a chance to send any," I noticed angrily.

"It's unfair," Danny nodded. We all huffed and approached the educational facility. Danny opened the door for us, and we followed our routine. I was surprised when I noticed a small wire poking out of the top of my locker.

"Strange," I whispered. I opened the door, expecting the usual mess to come tumbling out. I almost cried out for joy when I realized that my locker had been organized with the addition a black shelving unit, a mirror framed in purple, and little glittery heart stickers. The wire was from a hanger that held a glamorous dark purple, lace tank top. I grinned when I realized that it matched the Dumpty Humpty t-shirt.

Danny and I gather our things and went to class. He still opened the door for me, but he quickly found a way to surprise me. Danny pulled my chair out for me. I laughed happily and sat down while Paulina glared. She turned to Dash unhappily.

"See? Fenton's such a gentleman! Why can't you be like him, huh? He treats Manson all nicely. I don't feel like you love me!" She shrieked.

"Babe, you know I love you! I'm working on giving you a bunch of stuff!" Dash argued.

"Really? I love you too!" Paulina cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"Love shouldn't be based off of material possessions," I breathed. I half noticed Danny nodding out of the corner of my eye.

Soon the school day was over, and I retreated to my bed at the end of the day. I was really looking forward to waking up. Really!


	9. February 11th

TUESDAY, FEB. 11th

After the sweet tune of my alarm awakened me once again, I turned to Romance Central. I was startled to see a lavender table cloth had appeared underneath everything. Nothing even looked like it had been moved! There was yet another rose, and a new Fenton Wrist-ray!

"No way!" I shouted excitedly, and I just couldn't get across the room fast enough. My last wrist ray had been destroyed in a battle with Skulker! How did SAM know that I needed a new one? Oh, this was beyond awesome!

I was almost jumping up and down as I got ready for school. I joyfully placed my new wrist ray in my backpack and hurried to meet with the boys.

"Look what I got!" I practically screamed. Danny winced, while Tucker leaned forward to see what I was holding.

"Is that a Fenton Wrist-ray?" He questioned.

"Really? I thought your last one was destroyed," Danny wondered as he now studied the device. I nodded.

"Yeah! But this one totally replaces it! I just can't wait to get back into ghost hunting now!" I squealed.

"Wow, you really love your weapons," Tucker nodded thoughtfully.

The school day went on as usual. I found a cute pack of spider barrettes and bobby pins in my locker. Danny opened doors for me, carried my books, and scooted out my chair. It was all very nice.

To my surprise, Danny floated in shortly after I finished my homework. He didn't look like he had been in a ghost fight, so I wasn't sure why he just hovered near the window. His eyes rested on me in an almost loving way, and I knew that he was going to ask me something.

"Want to go for a flight?" He asked with a jerk of his head towards the window. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Really really," he nodded. I grabbed my jacket and joined him by the window. He held out his hand, and before I knew it, we were off. We soared over the city, and the wind tussled with my hair. I smiled at the light feeling I as getting.

"Do you like the view?" Danny asked with a hint of...something. Like worry? Or longing?

"Yeah, everything looks great from up here," I answered happily. "I'm enjoying this...a-l-lot," I stuttered as I glanced up at him. His white hair moved ever so perfectly while his glow contrasted with the darkness around us. His suit was tight on his muscles. But his eyes were by far the most amazing thing. They shone like little stars and shimmered like they knew a secret all on their own. Speckles of blue and gold danced playfully in the green.

"Oh, are you cold?" Danny inquired nervously to my stuttering. He quickly spared a glance at our hands to make sure that he wasn't turning me into ice. I laughed.

"I'm fine, Danny," I reassured. He flashed me that lopsided grin and turned into a nosedive. "Dan-NY!" I screamed and suddenly I was clutching onto his suit for dear life with my knees towards my chest. "STOP! STOP!" His laughter filled the air.

Quicker than I imagined, the night was over. I was back in bed, actually wanting to get up in the morning. Like, for realsies.


	10. February 12th

WEDNESDAY, FEB. 12th

I stretched my arms over my head and smiled, recalling the events of last night. I gave a joyful sigh and gave my attention to Romance Central. On top of the table cloth, but underneath everything else, was a huge black lace square. It brought the whole look together. Especially with the addition of a huge origami heart and another rose, totaling ten roses.

I got ready for school, but I was shocked to find only Danny waiting for me at the corner. He was fiddling with a thick strip of paper, and he seemed nervous for some reason. Ugh. Boys.

"Morning, Danny!" I greeted. "What's going on? Where's Tucker?"

"Oh," Danny's posture became less tense. "Well, Tucker walked to school with Valerie this morning so he could ask her out for Valentine's Day. And well...I got you this." He stuck the paper out to me, blushed, and looked at his sneakers.

"What is it-" I started as I read the paper. "A spa coupon?"

"Yeah, well, I thought...that since...you know...you're a girl that you like, you know, girl stuff... Please don't hit me!" He quickly covered his hands with his face.

"And this," I paused to wave the coupon around. "Is for Valentine's Day?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "Please don't hit me!" I just rolled my eyes.

"I think it's sweet. I'll use it tomorrow after school," I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked after me as I walked ahead. "Come on, lover boy. We're gonna be late to homeroom."

When I finally opened my locker, a skirt came out. It was black with silver sparkles. There were three ruffly layers with an elastic waistband. It was actually pretty cute.

"You know what this would go great with?!" I realized.

"No?" Danny tried.

"The other clothes I got! It makes sense now! Gosh! All I need are some earrings, and it'll be, like, the best outfit EVER," I beamed down at the skirt.

"That's awesome!" Danny cheered.

"And you really don't care," I dead panned.

"No, not really," he shook his head. I smiled.

"Oh well! Let's get to class then!"

It slowly became the end of the day. My lace tank top, Dumpty Humpty t-shirt, and black skirt hung together on one of my dresser handles near Romance Central. I had moved the black choker and spider barrettes nearer to the outfit. It actually all went together really well!

And now it was time for me to go to sleep, and I was very excited to get up again. Very.


	11. February 13th

THURSDAY, FEB. 13th

A strange smell greeted me when I woke up. I sat up quickly and, knowing where the aroma was coming from, turned to Romance Central for answers, because it did NOT smell like breakfast.

Twelve white, lavender-scented candles had been placed decoratively around the vase. They made the vase glow, and the room smelled great. I noticed an eleventh rose and a little black box.

Cautiously, I approached the table and picked up the box. This was clearly not home-made as had been with the chocolates. This was too shiny and perfect for that. I opened the lid and peeked inside, half-expecting a ring. A pair of black spider earrings to match the barrettes sat inside. I grinned and set the box with the other accessories.

I quickly got ready for school and hurried to meet the boys. We finished our walk in record time, and I was more than happy to open my locker. A little tube rolled out. I knelt curiously and picked it up. I noticed an engraving on the side.

'Have fun, Sammy'

Surprised and a bit puzzled at the message, I popped open the lid. The shiny, smooth point of red lipstick peeked out at me. I knew what this was for. It was to go with the outfit! That's awesome!

"Hey, Sam?" Danny brought me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied as I slid my new lipstick into my backpack.

"Well, after you go to the spa today, do you want to go out for dinner?" He invited. I smiled.

"Yes! Of course! I'd love to go!" I answered and gathered my things for homeroom.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six?" He asked. I paused.

"Where would we be going? What type of clothing should I wear?" I demanded.

"Well, I have a place picked out. I guess you could just wear the new outfit you talked about," he shrugged.

"Okay, that sounds awesome! Pick me up at my house. I should be done by then," I suggested.

Just like that, the entire school day had rolled by. I dropped my backpack off at my house, gathered my new outfit and matching accessories, and had my mom drop me off at the spa/salon place.

"Hey, sweetheart! My name is Michele," the polite red-head at the front desk offered.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I replied.

"Alright, Sam! What can I do for you?" She requested. I fingered the coupon and glanced down at it.

"The guy I like gave me this spa coupon and asked me on a date tonight for Valentine's Day," I answered. I handed her the coupon. She looked over it carefully.

"I'll tell you what! This is enough to get a full-body massage, facial, manicures, and pedicures! That boy is gonna have to love you after tonight!" She grinned. "Now tell me, Sam. Did you bring a change of clothes?"

"Yeah." I held out the bag with the new clothes and accessories.

"Oh! You're a spooky kind of chick! Alright, I can deal with that! So when is your date?" She asked.

"Six," I nodded. She clapped excitedly.

"Come on, then! We haven't got all day!"

So she quickly set me up with a woman who gave me a full body massage. Then Michele took me to another room where she smeared all kinds of creams and oils onto my face. She didn't place the legendary zucchini over my eyes, but she did pull my hair back in a towel.

Then a guy named Ryan gave me a pedicure and painted my nails black. He also did my manicure and painted my nails dark purple with lacy black designs.

Michele decided that I couldn't get ready at my house or something because she quickly shoved me into an empty room and told me to put on my date-night clothes. I did a I was told. Black skirt first. Purple tank top second. Gray Dumpty Humpty t-shirt last. I tightened the black choker around my neck and applied the red lipstick. Finally, I put the little black spider earrings in my ears.

"Sam, you look gorgeous! You really do, but what you need now is a hairdo!" Michele offered.

"But that wasn't on the coupon," I protested.

"I'm doing this for you as a friend," she replied. She sat me in front of a mirror. I gave a small smile as she pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. She pulled some hair down and styled it like side bangs before pinning it in place with two spider barrettes.

"There. Sam, you look great. If this guy doesn't fall head over heels for you, give me a call and I'll pound 'em!" She cried enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" I laughed.

"And don't forget to come back!" She invited.

"I will!" I replied. I grabbed my bag and exited the building.

DING DONG DING DONG.

I growled. That stupid doorbell was louder than my freaking alarm clock!

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and hurried downstairs to answer the door. I was surprised to find Danny in a white oxford shirt with black jeans.

"S-Sam! You look-" he stuttered.

"Whoa?" I guessed. He nodded enthusiastically and offered me his arm. "You don't look too bad yourself," I complimented as I took his hand. He led me to the park where he transformed behind a tree. He gently lifted me and flew to an abandoned apartment complex.

"Danny?" I questioned. Why was he bringing me here?

"Just trust me," he smiled knowingly. He landed on the third floor and began to lead me through the hallways.

"Danny!" I laughed. "Where are we going?"

"Hold on, we're almost there!" He assured. He stopped and carefully opened the door to our left. My hands flew to my mouth while I gasped.

A red blanket carpeted the floor. The windows had been replaced so that the moonlight shone in just perfectly. Candles and rose petals lined the walls. A picnic basket sat off in the right corner.

"I take it that you like it," he grinned.

"I don't like it-" he face fell, "I love it!" I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "This is amazing! When did you even set this up?"

"While you were at the spa. Tucker helped me make all of the food. I would have cooked it myself, but I was afraid it was become undead," he joked.

"Undead?" I questioned warily.

"Ghostly," he corrected.

"Ah. Well, let's get to it!" I beamed.

"After you, mademoiselle," he gestured to the room. I stepped over the threshold and shivered at an interesting feeling I got.

"Do you want to eat first?" Danny suggested.

"Hey, lover boy, you need to learn how to take the lead. This is your date. You tell me," I smirked. He shrunk back shyly.

"I think we should eat," he stated.

"You think?" I asked.

"We're going to eat," he rolled his eyes. I nodded approvingly. "I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor because that was my plan."

"Alright." I lowered to the ground and sat in the moonlight for the window on the left. Danny placed the basket between us and sat in the patch of moonlight on the right.

"Tonight's main course-" pause for dramatic effect, "salad sandwiches!" I clapped mockingly as he swept low in a sitting bow. We laughed, and he passed me my sandwich. We started to chat in between bites, and it wasn't long before my entire sandwich, bag of chips, and sparkling apple cider were gone. I don't know how long we sat there, but Danny spent more time listening then he did talking. I think we both enjoyed ourselves though.

Eventually, Danny had to fly me home. I got ready for bed and laid in thought, processing everything that had happened in the past couple of days. And truthfully, I wanted to get up again. Truthfully.


	12. Valentine's Day

FRIDAY, VALENTINE'S DAY

"Sunshine-" I rolled over at the soft voice. It was low, and I just wanted to keep sleeping.

"You are my sunshine." I curled into a ball to ignore the singing. I want to sleep! Gosh darn it!

"You make me happy, when sky's are gray." I sighed, knowing full well that I was going to have to get up.

"Why?" I demanded and sat upright. From the low voice and perfect singing, I had expected Secret Admirer Man. Although, I guess really they were the same person because there Danny floated above Romance Central with a little white box in his hand.

"Because I love you," he answered. He smiled and opened the box, landing next to me and transforming so I could see. Inside the white, ice box was a shimmering blue ice ring with a heart shaped jewel.

"Danny," I murmured as I stared at the ring in disbelief. "You're Secret Admirer Man. You brought me all of the gifts and the notes. You're the one who organized my locker and set up the table. You amazing son of a mother!" I jumped up. Before either of us could think, my hands were wrapped around his neck and our lips had crashed in a kiss. We broke apart breathlessly.

"Sam-" he started. I removed my arms from him and backed away.

"I'm so sorry. That was completely uncalled for. I-" I muttered.

"Sam, I liked it." And he pulled me in for another.

THE END

(OR IS IT?!)

**A/N: Lol, it's the end. The chapter after this was mostly me messing around. It's a summary of all of Sam's gifts and the fun events that happened as told by Sam and Danny. It's not really a part of the story, but it's just an extra little funny part you can read if you want.**


	13. Epilouge

Sam: Hey guys! It's Danny and Sam here! We're just going to give you the basic Summary/Epilogue Thing!

Danny: Sam, you don't even know what it's called. Why do you get to introduce it?

Sam: Do you know what it's called?

Danny: ...

Sam: That's what I thought. Anyway! Let's start with Day 1, shall we?

Danny: Roll Film!

Sam: Idiot! There's no film!

Tucker: Hey, yo! I'm here for the first day!

Danny: Hey, Tuck! Thanks for coming! Anyways, Day 1 was Monday, February 3rd. This was when the mysterious vase first appeared with the first rose. Sam found a Dumpty Humpty t-shirt in her locker, and I started opening doors for her!

Sam: Day 1 was also when Tucker first winked at Danny. Really, this was because he was in on it!

Tucker: You bet I was!

Danny: Yeah! So that's the summary of Day 1!

Sam: Day 2!

Danny: So Sam got another rose, a card, and the newest Dumpty Humpty CD. A black ribbon also appeared on the vase!

Sam: Day 2 was also when Danny started carrying my books! Now, why did the ribbon appear?

Danny: Well, to make everything all the more complicated like an evil plot from our favorite fruitloop-

Vlad: I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP.

Danny: Suuuurrreee. Anyway, to make things even more crazy (fruitloop) I added more than one thing everyday: a new decoration to the vase; another rose; a gift on the table; a gift in the locker; and something I did with or for her each day.

Sam: And I loved all of it!

Danny: Of course you did, babe.

Sam: Don't call me that.

Danny: Okay! Well, then we get to Day 3!

Jazz: Day 3 is where I come in!

Sam: Right! On Day 3, or Wednesday, sparkles appeared in the vase. Danny, how did you do that?

Danny: I just turned the vase intangible while throwing confetti at it. I was pretty fun, actually.

Sam: Nice! I also got the third rose, the box of chocolates, and the vegan cook book. I've been meaning to ask, where did you get those chocolates?

Danny: It was kind of obvious that I made the box-

Sam/ Jazz: Yeah...

Danny: Hey! Anyway, I flew to Switzerland to buy some chocolates from the airport.

Sam: Sweet! Thanks!

Jazz: Danny also brought you to our house on Day 3.

Sam: True! That's when you winked at him!

Jazz: Indeed!

Danny: Indeed?

Jazz: Don't judge me!

Sam: That's my line! Okay, back to the summaries!

Jazz: Okay! So, I winked at him cause I knew that he was Secret Admirer Man.

Sam: Really? Cool! Onward to Day 4!

Danny: Onward?

Sam: Jazz got to say 'Indeed!'

Danny: Fair enough. Anyway, on Day 4, Sam got another rose, a stuffed spider, an origami book, and breakfast!

Sam: You also filled the vase with heart shaped ice cubes.

Danny: Oh yeah!

Sam: I liked the ice cubes a lot because they didn't melt.

Danny: Well, they were made with ghostly ice...

Sam: Cool!

Danny: That was cheesy.

Sam: I know. Back to the epilogue!

Danny: Day 5! Friday, February 7th! Sam found: the ring of leaves around the roses-

Sam: (pocket full of posies)

Danny: -; another rose; a bag of gummy bats; a black pencil box filled with new colored pencils; and notes on her desk in every class.

Sam: You forgot about !

: I'm disappointed, ! I gave you one of the legendary winks!

Danny: Yeah, yeah. You were in on it too.

Sam: Really?

Danny: Yes, I went to all of the teachers before class and told them what I was doing. Only had to go and make it super obvious.

: All I said was 'Good morning.'

Sam: Whatever. Day 6!

Danny: Day 6! The night of the formal dinner!

Sam: The heart shaped doily appeared beneath the vase.

Danny: You got a new rose.

Sam: A dark poetry book.

Danny: And the purple mini locker with the new headphones!

Sam: That was night that you started pulling my chair out for me!

Danny: That I did.

Sam: Alright! On to Day 7!

Danny: Sunday!

Sam: Yes! That was the day that yellow rose petals were scattered around the vase for decoration! What do yellow roses mean?

Danny: Joy!

Sam: Nice! There was also the seventh rose, a romantic poem, and the Danny doll.

Danny: I thought that you would figure out who was giving you the gifts!

Sam: It didn't work! I just got freaked out!

Danny: I said I was sorry!

Sam: You should be!

Danny: Anyway, that was also the night we danced!

Sam: I hardly remember that...

Danny: You were pretty tired. You thought I used magic to turn on the music.

Sam: No, you tried to convince me that it was magic.

Danny: This is true. Day 8!

Paulina: February 10th!

Dash: It was Monday.

Danny/Sam: What are YOU doing here?

Paulina: We're part of the story too.

Danny: But you really didn't do anything!

Sam: You just fought in the background!

Dash: We were supposed to make you see that Danny was your secret admirer by pointing out how much of a man he was being.

Danny: You did a terrible job.

Sam: Yeah, who even told you to do that?

Dash: The author? Duh.

Sam: Well. He's crazy, and we're off topic. Day 8 summary!

Danny: You got the eighth rose, the black choker, and the purple lace tank top.

Sam: That was also when the sparkly heart stickers appeared on the vase and my locker got organized!

Danny: Correct! Day 9!

Sam: That was when Romance Central got a lavender-colored table cloth. How did you put it on there without moving anything?

Danny: Oh I moved stuff. There was a pencil on your floor, so I stood behind that and took a picture of the table. Then I took everything off, put the table cloth on, and used the picture to put everything back in its place. It took me hours.

Sam: That's cheating.

Danny: I'm sorry?

Sam: You should be-

Danny: Hey!

Sam: -I got my ninth rose, a new Fenton Wrist-ray, and the pack of spider barrettes. Danny took me out for a midnight flight, and I almost didn't want to go to sleep again!

Danny: Almost.

Sam: That's my line! Yeah, Day 10!

Danny: Wednesday, February 12th! I placed a black lace square over the table cloth and gave you another rose, an origami heart, the black skirt, and a spa coupon.

Sam: That spa coupon was awesome. I'm definitely going there again.

Danny: I thought you didn't like mainstream stuff.

Sam: It's mainstream to breath but I still do it.

Danny: Point taken. Day 11!

Sam: Valentine's Day Eve! I received my eleventh rose, the pair of spider earrings, and a tube of red lipstick.

Danny: Don't forget the lavender-scented candles to decorate the table.

Sam: Yeah, those were great. But what I loved most was the dinner. We must have talked for a good three hours.

Danny: And I thought I knew everything about you. You still mystify me.

Sam: How sweet! Don't go all mushy on me now, lover boy. We still need to finish the summaries.

Danny: Si. On Valentine's Day, I was the decoration at Romance Central. The roses then totaled a dozen, and I gave you an ice ring.

Sam: It's beautiful, Danny.

Danny: Just like my sweetheart. This was also the date of our first official kiss.

Sam: True. Oh! We forgot something!

Danny: What?!

Sam: On Day 7! The night of the dance, Sunday, February 9th! That morning, you fixed my alarm clock so that it played classical music.

Danny: This is also true. I think that's it.

Sam: Yeah. Well, thanks for reading!

Danny: We can't wait to see you again.

Sam: Idiot! We won't see them until after our next adventure to summarize!

Danny: I know!

Sam: That could be years from now!

Danny: So? I can't wait!

Sam: You're hopeless.

Danny: Ugh. Boys?

Sam: That's my line!

Danny: Ow! You don't have to hit me! Wait! No! Not the boot! Not the boot!

Sam: Thanks for reading, and see you next time!

Danny: HELP ME!

THE END


End file.
